Sleep
|anime = #J18/#E16 (reference) |type = 1-use, activates automatically |hat = A bright green/turquoise/purple sleeping cap with white/yellow dots and white/yellow trimming. |powers = Restores health with Copy Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad |icon = |enemies = Noddy |bosses = Heavy Mole's Red Dygclops, Wiz's apple }} Sleep is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first introduced in Kirby's Adventure. In most of its appearances, it is relatively useless, sometimes used as an obstacle. General Information When Kirby inhales a lethargic Noddy, he instantly falls asleep and can't do anything until he wakes up. This nap takes approximately 5 seconds, depending on the game. Since the player is unable to willingly drop the ability, Sleep has no Helper, like the other limited-use abilities such as Mike and Crash. Sleep's Copy Essence is also occasionally used as a hazard in some games due to the nature of the ability. Sleep isn't always completely useless, however. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it gained the power to deal minor damage with a popped sleep bubble when Kirby wakes up. In Kirby Air Ride, the victim ailed with the ability is able to pass it on to another racer by crashing into them, leaving them with the debilitating ability instead. Also, if the player obtains the Sleep Ability Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby will slowly regain health as he sleeps, up to just under 25% with all 8 Vitality pieces collected, so a Sleep bubble heals more health than common food outside of combat, but Kirby is still defenseless while using it. It is possible to sleep on the world map, which can be done by exiting the stage while sleeping or tapping a Sleep ability bubble on the map. It's also possible to exit the stage while sleeping, thus falling asleep again on the world map, and subsequently regenerating health again. With this method, Kirby can regain almost 50% of his max HP. Sleep appeared with a full moveset for the first time in Kirby Battle Royale. It was added as a free DLC ability on February 1, 2018 after winning the second 25th Anniversary Poll. In this game, Sleep Kirby always carries a pillow, and his attacks are partially inspired by pillow fighting. His animations suggest that he is sleepwalking the entire time while fighting. While Kirby still falls asleep if left idle, the player can instantly break out of it at any time; the sleeping state also causes Kirby to slowly regain health like in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Sleep's moveset in Kirby Battle Royale is defined by pillow strikes that are quick and hard-hitting, but have limited range. It also features a much more powerful and effective variant of the Early Wake sleep bubble attack. In most games, Sleep Kirby appears at the game over screen (sometimes without the hat). If the player chooses to continue, Sleep Kirby will be woken up (a different method depending on the game), then Kirby will run off-screen (or towards the screen in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot) and the game continues from the beginning of the level. If the player chooses to quit, however, Sleep Kirby will inhale the hand that is interfering with his sleep and will continue sleeping. (However, in Kirby's Dream Land, the hand will charge up and punch away the sleeping Kirby, while in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, the hand puts Kirby on the moon or Planet Popstar, gives him a blanket, then leaves.) Moveset Friend Abilities ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Sleep Showcase In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series *The pose Kirby has while sleeping is the same one he does when using this ability. *Jigglypuff's green costume in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has Kirby's Sleep hat. *Sleep Kirby also appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *One of Kirby's idle poses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate involves him falling asleep for a brief second, then waking himself up. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *Sleep was technically the first ability to get a hat. The hat can be seen in the Kirby's Adventure intro from the first picture. It is Kirby's sleeping cap when he wakes up from his bad night's sleep. *Sleep is available in Grape Garden's Museum, although the ability is quite useless and indeed cannot even be taken out of the Museum. *Sleep is one of the very few Copy Abilities that can be obtained via inhaling in Milky Way Wishes. Although a copy pedestal for Sleep is seen in other sub-games, in Kirby Super Star and it's remake, it is not used as a Copy Essence Deluxe here. * In Kirby Air Ride, the Sleep ability is quite similar to the Dizzy Virus from Mario Kart Arcade GP. *Sleep Kirby is a picture drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse. *In Kirby Air Ride, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land onwards, Kirby's sleep hat appears purple with yellow polka dots instead of the traditional green and white polka dot hat. *In the "Staff Credits" cutscene in Kirby Super Star Ultra and the intro of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby's Sleep hat has yellow stars instead of white dots. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Sleep was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have been the third place winner.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/927604010181328896 Nintendo of America Twitter However, Sleep won the second poll, making it the second ability to be added to Kirby Battle Royale. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is, thus far, the only Kirby game where Sleep is optimized to be a truly usable Copy Ability. *Like Mirror, Sleep lacks any alternate headgear in Kirby Battle Royale. Since both abilities were added to the game through patches later on, this could be a result of the DLC content being developed with more limited resources. *Sleep is able to heal in only Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby Battle Royale. It is also one of two abilities able to regain health in Kirby Battle Royale; the other is Doctor. *On most game over screens, Kirby can be sleeping. *Unlike most of the flavor texts of other Copy Abilities, Sleep's flavor texts are almost always narrated by Kirby himself. *In artwork from Kirby's Adventure, Sleep Kirby is shown to be flattened rather than slumped like in-game. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Sleep" Introduction Video Artwork KA Sleep.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Sleep.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Sleep.JPG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KAR Sleep.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Sleep KSqSq.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Sleep Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Sleep_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby Copy Ability Poll.png|Nintendo 3DS "Kirby: Copy Ability Poll" theme K25TH Anniversary Twitter 3-28.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Cats_Twitter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KA_Sleep_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Sleep_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Sleep.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SleepKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' PaintedSleepKirby.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) KSqSq_Sleep_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SleepSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Sleep.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SleepscreenKSSU.PNG|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Staff Credits) sleepkirbykrtdl.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Sleep.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Sleep Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Sleep.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sleep KBR.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Sleep.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Sleep Cake.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR_Sleep_2.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Sleep 3.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Sleep 4.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA Sleep Kirby.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' sleep.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Sleep.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Sleep 2725.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby Sleep trophy 3688.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Ability Kirby Sleep 14759.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby sleep.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons Adv sleep.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' SleepiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SleepiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Sleepicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' SleepiconKSQSQ.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SleepiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SleepIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen) KRtDL_Sleep_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Sleep_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Schlaf es:Sueño fr:Sommeil it:Sonno ja:スリープ ru:Сон zh:睡觉 Category:One-Use Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!